<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally a happy ending by Ilovewestallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722422">Finally a happy ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen'>Ilovewestallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, WestAllen Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute fanfic of the future West-Allen family 😊❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally a happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is kinda and au I guess because I don’t think Barry and Iris will have 3 kids but oh well. </p><p>Ps Nora is 14 Henry is 10 and Evelyn is 4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Years had gone by and boy have things changes for the West-Allen family. In 2021 Barry and Iris welcomed their firstborn child Nora Dawn West-Allen. She was the brightest most bubbly baby ever.</p><p>A few years went by and on Christmas Barry and Iris found out they were pregnant with their son Henry Oliver West-Allen. .</p><p> The tow kids got along well. There were a few fight here and there but for the most part Nora and Henry got along. But Iris felt something was missing. The city was safe and there hadn’t been any big bads in the past 10 years. So one night she asked Barry if they could try and have another baby and of course he said yes. A month later they found out they were pregnant with their 3rd and final child they named her Evelyn Johanna West-Allen.</p><p> </p><p>A few more years past and Evelyn was now 4. The City was still quite. A few robberies here and there but the flash barley had any work to do. The Citizen was doing well. CCPN had closed down So Iris bought the building. She had at least a hundred employs. Barry was doing great as a CSI he was promoted to the head of the department. </p><p>It was a usual Friday night.  Barry was getting pizza from keystone Nora  has just come back from cheer practice so she was upstairs doing some homework. Henry was reading one of his comic books and Evelyn was coloring. Iris was standing in the kitchen. She was making brownies. Barry used to say that  their kids had inherited her brownie addiction.<em> “But brownies are delicious and they inherited your brains and speed”! </em></p><p>she would fire back and then give him a kiss.</p><p>just as Iris was taking the brownies Barry came zipping back into the house. He had 6 boxes of Pizza in his hands. Since all of the kids had super speed they often had to get a lot of food.</p><p>” Hey baby” Iris said walking towards him she gave him a sweet kiss. </p><p>“ ew can you guys be gross somewhere else”? Henry said.</p><p>Barry put down the pizza boxes and walked over to his son. He bent down and ruffled his hair. </p><p>“Hey slugger how was your day”? </p><p>“AMAZING, today I got an A on my test and I finally went down the pole at recess”. </p><p>“That great bud. Now run along and wash up it is almost time for movie night.” </p><p> </p><p>Barry watches Henry run upstairs and then turned his attention to Evelyn. </p><p>“ Hey baby girl whatcha drawing”? </p><p>Evelyn looked up at her dad with a toothy smile. “I am drawing doggy standing next to a rainbow.” Barry took a look at her picture even if most people will say it is bad. Barry though that is was one of the most creative things in the world. He kissed Evelyn’s forehead and let her go back to her drawing. </p><p>Just as Barry was about to head up to Nora’s room. Nora and Henry ran down stairs</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey dad” Nora said </p><p>“Hey honey can you help your sister get washed up”? Nora nodded her head and picked Evelyn up from her chair. And picked her up to reach the sink. </p><p>Soda,popcorn,pizzas and brownies were all spread out. The family piled Into the living room.  Barry and Iris cuddled with Evelyn. While Nora and Henry spread out blankets on the floor. The settled for the movie singing in the rain. It was Barry’s and the kids favorite. </p><p> </p><p>The movie was great. They all laughed at the funny parts and were quite at the sad parts. Soon the movie was over. Nora and Henry said goodnight to their parents and headed up to their rooms. Iris picked up Evelyn and tucked her into bed. Barry watched as Iris sat Evelyn in her lap and read her a story.<br/>
When the story was finished Iris tucked Evelyn in. </p><p>“Hey babe I thought you were heading to bed”? Iris asked. </p><p>“I was but I couldn’t help but look at you and Evelyn” </p><p>Iris smiled. She loved all her children and they were very special to her but her and Evelyn had a special bond. She was her last baby. When Nora was younger she loved her mother but she and Barry had a special bond. Henry had a special bond with both parents. </p><p>Barry warped his arm around Iris. “ isn’t hard to believe that around 10 years ago we were fighting villains like every day” . Iris laughed.<br/>
“ yeah, you know for awhile I though we weren’t going to get a happy ending.” Barry looked over to her and kissed her temple. </p><p>“But we did, we finally got are happy ending”. And with that the couple walked to there bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>